


To the Core

by mywingsflewaway



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Queer Themes, Recovery, closeted evie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywingsflewaway/pseuds/mywingsflewaway
Summary: Best friends Mal and Evie are just trying to leave their pasts behind them and be the happy, good girls everyone wants them to be. Navigating a new school, new friendships, and relationships would be difficult enough without having villains for parents and having to learn how to be good for the first time. Now with every eye in the kingdom watching them trying to deal with their own demons, it's enough to make anyone feel like they're falling apart. But at least they have each other. (Malvie is endgame, but other pairings explored. I suck at summaries, write me a new one?)





	1. How 'Bout Them Apples

Still coming down from her victory against Uma, Mal strode confidently across the wooden bridge, a horde of students behind her all laughing and cheering. At her flanks were Ben and Evie, the king and the princess, carrying a speaker and a cooler rattling with bottles. Behind them, Carlos and Jay already had half empty bottles in their hands, hyping up the crowd who was growing more eager to let loose with every whoop and holler.

 _“_ Sneaking alcohol from your perfect parents,” Mal said with a smirk, “Maybe you Auradon kids really do know a thing or two about being wicked.”

Ben could only run his fingers through his hair and laugh. “I think we’re slowly making progress!”

Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as Lonnie, Doug, and Jane cautiously sipped on their bottles, and she almost laughed as Lonnie made a cringing face before taking another sip. Chad was hanging off of Jay and Carlos’s shoulders, taking alarming swigs of who knows what from a silver flask.

“Somehow I feel like Chad might be making too much progress.”

As they reached the clearing, Mal had to admit it was…underwhelming. What had been beautiful during the day was dim and unimpressive by night. Not even the dim light of a single firefly lit the area. _How…boring._ Before she could muse any further on the shortcomings of their selected party venue, she felt the warmth of a familiar hand fit into hers and lead her away from the crowd.

Evie, still without a single blue hair out of place, was pouting, a sight Mal couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“Did you really have to give up your mother’s spellbook?” Evie lamented. She gestured around at everyone slowly setting up torches and fumbling around in the dark, “I mean I know I encouraged it but do you think I would have given up my magic mirror if I didn’t have to? These people _need_ some help, I don’t think they’ve thrown a party in their lives that didn’t involve bouncy castles and ice cream cake.”

“It is rather sad to watch isn’t,” chimed Mal. Ben waved at her from atop one of the many tumbled stones as he started passing out drinks to the mass of students. She winked at him before she turned to grab Evie’s other hand firmly in hers. “But you don’t really think I’d give up my mother’s spell book because I wanted it to be ‘kept safe,’ do you?”

Evie’s eyes narrowed as she gave a half smile. “Mal Bertha, what are you implying?”

“I’m the one with the magic,” she responded, feigning innocence, “not some old book. I’m not technically giving up magic if I’m the one in control. As I see it, I gave them some old book that means nothing if I’m not the one holding it!”

“Still rotten,” Evie mock chastised.

“To the core. Now,” Mal turned, addressing the rest of the group that had gathered in the dim light and raising her voice to get their attention, “Who else is ready to try out this whole “being bad” thing?”

Met with cheers of approval, Mal raised her arms dramatically over her head, green shimmering magic enveloping the area. The lake shimmered in response and glowed with a gentle blue light. Torches became floating lanterns of fire, illuminating the area. The ice chest graduated into becoming a fully stocked bar, the ruins fitted with a dancefloor, and as a final personal touch of flair, a tub of bubbling green alcohol with floating apples came into being a few paces in front of her.

She strut forward, claiming an apple victoriously and winked. “Ta da!”

If Mal thought she had gotten a lot of cheers after she saved Auradon, it was nothing compared to the vigorous applause from tipsy teenagers bestowed with the party of a lifetime.

“Better?” Mal turned back to her best friend, who had retrieved herself an apple as well and found it laden with alcohol.

“Much. Cheers!”

They each took a large bite of their apples and sauntered back to where their friends were waiting for them.

 

Evie, drunk off booze soaked apples and high off of a good time, was dancing in a not very princess-like manner with Doug, Mal, and really anyone else in the general vicinity. Including Ben. And while their flirtation on the Isle while retrieving Mal was short-lived, Evie still felt a twinge of guilt about it, as she did at that moment dancing between her best friend and boyfriend. Doug was only one more of a handful of other problem she was running away from at the moment, and while he had been nothing but kind and loyal to her, her feelings didn’t extend past what she felt for her other friends.

But that was a problem for the morning. And right now, dancing with her best friend was the most important use of her time. However, the sight of Ben grabbing at Mal’s waist still left her with a bad taste in her mouth. She took more than a few sips from her drink, not tasting them.

_One more problem, one more drink_

Mal stuck close to her side, tipsy but not drunk enough to lose control. For her, losing control could mean too many things that she wasn’t willing to risk. So while everyone else partied the night away, Mal remained on the more cautious side. She did however love to dance, and she couldn’t deny that her best friend’s enthusiasm was contagious to say the least, or deny the way Ben looked at her as they did.

Their brief moment of dancing that would have made even the most depraved inhabitant of the Isle blush was interrupted by Jay scaling the pillar of the ruins and doing a dramatic dive fully clothed into the enchanted lake. Following their teammate’s lead, the majority of athletes jumped in after him, including Lonnie.

Ben promised to be back in a moment before, in a very un-kingly manner, leaping in after them, leaving Mal and Evie to take a break from the dance floor and stumble their way up the rocks to find more to drink.

 “Betcha I can catch an apple before you can,” Evie teased.

Mal, unable to resist a challenge, was already tying her hair back. “What do I get if I win?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I won’t call you by your middle name for an entire month.”

“Deal.”

Mal wrapped her arm around Evie’s petite waist ( _I hope she’s been eating enough)_ and lead her drunk friend to the side of the bubbling apple tub. Evie rested her head on her shoulder as she walked. Mal could tell she had reached her limit and would be needing to get back soon.

  _Right after I win this bet._

Steadying her friend at the edge and holding her hand until she felt good enough to stand on her own, Mal looked at her friend’s flushed smiling face as they counted down together.

“3…2…1...go!”

Purple and blue topped heads lowered into the bucket seeking the crunch of an apple in their mouths but getting only sour apple alcohol instead. Evie came up for air a few moments later and licked the bitter substance from her lips, watching Mal getting dangerously close to an apple floating in the space between the two. Her devilishly perfect pink lips grazed the red skin of the apple.

_I’ve really gotta ask what lipstick she uses, her lips still look so…soft and perfect_

Evie dove back in after realizing she had been staring for a while, now at risk of losing, and felt the satisfying crunch of the apple, and victory, between her teeth. As she pulled it out and opened her eyes she realized she was staring into the glittering green eyes of her best friend, her own teeth sunk into the opposite side and those perfect pink lips slowly spreading into a smile.

_Damn_

Mind hazy, Evie took a clumsy step forward, realizing only a half a second after she had done it that she was suddenly pressing her own lips to Mal’s as the apple tumbled to the ground.

_I was right…very soft_

Mal pulled away first, shocked. They had never been shy about affection but this was new. She couldn’t deny though that her cheeks were flushing and the resident butterflies in her stomach were set aflutter. She stood there studying her drunken friend in front of her. Evie did the same, pushing a lock of Mal’s purple hair behind her ear. She watched as Evie’s gentle brown eyes, glassy and half-lidded from the weight of the alcohol, shifted from looking into her own eyes and lingering on her...

_Wait is she looking at my lips? Wait…why am I-_

“Well now don’t just stop on my account.”

_Shit._

Mal jumped and spun around to see Ben walking over with some new green bubbling drink, stopping the apple with his foot.

 “Now that’s what I call one _very_ lucky apple,” Ben teased.

“We were just-“

“Hey no need to explain!” Ben interrupted, clearly also feeling looser than usual with more than one drink in his system. His crown sat askew on his mussed hair and he adjusted it as he continued. “I was just enjoying the view.”

Evie blushed and looked down at her feet, embarrassed, and Mal couldn’t help but feel slightly irked at the statement. He knew she had dated girls before and didn’t take jokes about it lightly. Her poker face was still impeccable though, and she managed retain a taut smile as she responded.

“You know what, I think it’s time I take Evie home. She’s had a bit too much and I don’t want her traipsing off alone.”

Evie’s head shot up at that and was about to protest when she received a sobering stare from Mal and resealed her lips. Before Ben really had the chance to say anything, or really to stick his other foot in his mouth, Mal had wrapped a slim arm around Evie’s waist once more and was leading her back the way they came.

“What, you’re gonna leave without me?”

_Aaaand there’s the other foot._

“Don’t worry! You guys still have an hour before the bippidy boppidy boo wears off and you’re all struggling to find where you put your shoe. Enjoy it, Cinderella,” Mal quipped right back over her shoulder.

Ben looked around at the party with wide eyes.

“Just messin with ya Benny-Boo! Don’t worry we won’t have too much fun without you.”

Mal knew that his remarks came from the alcohol and tried to dismiss them, but the look on his face as she sauntered away was revenge enough.

Evie leaned heavily into Mal as they walked back to campus, removing her arm from around her waist and running it down her arm to lace her own fingers with Mal’s as they often do.

 “Mal Bertha,” Evie said after a few moments walking in silence, “might I say you have some very soft lips.”

“You said you wouldn’t call me that.”

“I said if you won. And from where I stood, it looked a lot like we tied.”

Mal rolled her eyes but smiled. “ _Fine!”_

They reached where Mal’s purple scooter was sitting as a comfortable comfortable silence fell between the two. Refusing to risk the chance of hurting them both, Mal enchanted her ride once more to take them safely home.

“It’s no white horse, I suppose, but is still very effective for transporting princesses to safety” Mal mused as Evie settled onto the seat behind her and wrapped her arms snugly around her waist.

_So warm, cozy…_

 As they slowed to a stop at the dorms, Evie tightened her hold slightly. Hypnotized by the monotonous hum of the motor and the balmy breeze that had kissed her face as they rode, she had almost dozed off leaning into Mal’s warmth.

As she less than gracefully dismounted their purple steed, both sleepy and drunk, she stopped Mal once more, pressing her forehead against hers as she purred, “I very much liked the view from where I stood.”

“Alright,” Mal blushed but still rolled her eyes, mentally stabbing every butterfly in her stomach that thought about so much as twitching a wing as she pulled her stumbling friend back to their room, “now I _know_ you’re drunk. Come on Princess, time for bed.”

Evie didn’t bother undressing before plopping onto her bed, asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. A steady drone of snores assured Mal that she was most certainly out for the night.

As for Mal, she locked herself in their bathroom, finishing off an apple she had tucked in her pocket while she sat against the tub on the tile floor and tried to make sense of the things running around inside her head. But her head had other plans and began to slowly throb in pain.

_Tomorrow is gonna be a long day_


	2. Magic Can't Cure Everything

Mal woke up to a blaring monotonous alarm and groaned.

_Nope, no way, theres no way it’s time to get up right now_

As she aggressively sought the snooze on her bedside clock, persistent rays of sunlight found their way through her narrowed eyes. Once the screaming machine was silenced, she was ready to pull her comforter over her head to seek the last bits of sleep she could find hiding in her bed. A low grumble from the bed opposite hers told her though that it was time to face the day.

“Morning, E,” Mal mumbled in response.

Evie growled at her friend’s uncalled for reminder that it was time to start a new day. Rubbing her eyes, Mal looked over at her friend to see that she hadn’t moved an inch from where she had left her. Still wearing last night’s best, Evie’s blue hair had obtained a mind of its own sometime throughout the night and stuck out at odd angles. Her eye makeup had been smudged to closely resemble a rabid raccoon, and her face bore an imprint from the fabric of her pillow.

When Mal let out an audible chuckle at the sight, Evie sat upright to glare at her, only to be knocked flat once more by the throbbing of her head.

“Oh god, I feel like I got trampled by a horse,” she cried, rubbing at her temples. “Or like…ten horses. Mal, what happened?”

 Mal’s stomach did a backflip as she weighed her options.

_Do I tell her? How much does she remember?_

“Damn, Princess, have one too many poison apples?” she teased, though apprehension was tying her insides into knots as she anticipated an answer. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Evie remained curled in a ball on her side praying she wouldn’t heave on the floor in response. When she felt stable enough she replied.

“I…I don’t know. I remember dancing, and…more dancing. And then Jay, he leapt into the lake with the other jocks. But…after my head dunked into the apple bin, everything is blank.”

Relief flooded Mal’s body, but that relief must have been visible because Evie narrowed her eyes at her friend. “What? What did I do? Mal Bertha, what happened?”

“Oh nothing you just lost the bet,” Mal lied, tearing her eyes away from her friend’s as she rose to her feet to get ready for the day. “I’ll let that one slide, but you _did_ say that you wouldn’t call me that for a month.”

Evie stared at her suspiciously a moment but didn’t have time to press the issue further before her body revolted against her, forcing her to scramble to the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach, head hanging in defeat over the toilet. She felt hot tears burning down her cheeks as she retched and punctuated the pounding in her head.

A moment later she felt a coolness on her neck as Mal gently lifted her hair away and held it back, placing a cool wet washcloth over the back of her shoulders and neck. Guilt rose in Evie’s throat as she worried about what else her friend might be keeping from her. Her tears came steadily now.

_Does she know? Oh god what if I kissed Ben? She’s too good to me I don’t deserve this_

A warm hand cupped Evie’s chin and gently turned her head. She gave a half smile as she looked her best friend in the eyes who was now kneeling next to her. Mal took a warm washcloth now and softly cleaned up her face. She took extra care to wipe off her smudged makeup and tears. She spoke not a word but her slow and gentle care allowed a safe and comforting silence to settle.

Mal had done this same thing before a handful of times, though this time she had to admit she was thankful that it was the result of excess alcohol consumption and not something that Evie had inflicted on herself.

When she was satisfied with her clean up job, she handed Evie a small glass of water. “Drink up Princess.”

Evie drank deeply, not realizing until that moment her incredible thirst. She didn’t realize until she had almost finished the glass that it shimmered with the distinct sparkle of magic and tasted like mint. The revolt in her stomach was quelled almost instantly, and she felt the pain in her body being drained away.

“Hangover cure,” Mal answered before Evie could ask, licking the last drops from her lips. “There’s tons of them online, but I’d say magic gives it an extra kick. I have to get ready to meet Ben for some sort of royal tea or some other fancy shit like that. I don’t know the reason was beyond me. But you should just relax for now until you go on your lunch date with Doug.”

_Shit. Doug. And Ben…and everything._

“Mal theres something I need to talk to you about,” Evie started urgently.

Mal stiffened, but brushed it off. “Evie I really have to get ready. Whatever it is I promise it’s okay. We can talk more tonight, yeah?”

_Oh god she remembers. She remembers kissing me._

_Oh god she knows. She knows about me being jealous of her and Ben. She knows what happened_

“Yeah,” Evie replied, forcing a smile and tucking a blue strand behind her ear. “Yeah that’s fine, good luck today with…whatever it is you’re doing.

Evie retreated to her bed, nauseous once more but from a completely different reason, or rather reasons. She knew what she had to do but it didn’t make it any easier.

_One thing at a time. First Doug, then Mal._

Mal let the hot water of her shower drench her body, and hopefully wash away the feeling of her best friend’s lips on hers and the guilt that now felt tattooed there forever. She supposed they would discuss that later though, and tried to let it wash away down the drain for the time being.

She jumped out of the shower and scrambled to get ready, not wanting to be late. Sure, Ben had promised that he knew the real her and didn’t expect her to change her ways overnight in front of the whole kingdom. His stained glass artwork seemed to vouch for his honesty in those jade green eyes he chose.

 At the same time though she remembered the feeling of the entire school watching her to see whether she would keep her spell book or hand it over. Watching her and weighing her options as right and wrong, choosing good or choosing evil. Placing their bets. It hadn’t been enough for her to stand up to her mother and save them once.

Since that day, people had demanded more and more from her, she was the perfect rehabilitation poster child. That choice in front of her school at cotillion had been no real choice at all but one more test in a never ending barrage of expectations. One that would yet again determine if she was worthy of respect, regardless of the fact that she had gone teeth to tentacles with someone she used to care about to keep everyone in Auradon safe a second time.

So while Ben can promise all he wanted that she didn’t have to change, she knew the rest of the kingdom would be infinitely less forgiving of her failing to jump through their next hoop.

These same thoughts and emotions were doing dizzying acrobatics in her head and using her heart as a trampoline as she hurried to get dressed. She spared a glance at Evie who was curled up and facing the other wall before checking her phone for the time. No sooner did she see that she was barely on time and was running out the door did her phone buzz.

                _Ben: Can you try and be on your very best behavior for one more day? for me? :) oh and no leather today, have to make a good impression_

Mal looked down at her purple leather skirt and growled as she ducked back into her room to change, already starting to feel the pressure once again after believing for a brief moment she was free from it. She looked in the mirror to straighten out the material of a white dress with purple flowers blooming across the fabric.

Another buzz from her phone.

                _Ben: you coming?_

_Great, now I’m definitely late._

After Mal left the room in a flurry, Evie rolled onto her back and let out a deep sigh, no better off emotionally than Mal. She reached for her own phone and sent Doug a message

                _Evie: hey, mind if we do a late lunch today?_

She didn’t bother to check for a reply. For a moment she felt a pang of desire for the life she lived before, when she strung people along for her own amusement and felt no remorse. But she let her emotions get the best of her this time, and just like her mother warned her, it made things so much more difficult.

 Evie eventually sat up to look her mess of a self in the mirror.

“Today is going to royally suck.”


	3. Double Trouble

Mal was fidgeting with the fabric of her dress under the table as she took another sip of the peach tea that had been poured for her. She drank it only out of fear it might be seen as disrespectful to deny the cup she had been offered. If she were being entirely honest, she preferred coffee, black. But she kept her lips sealed except for when she forced what she hoped looked like a genuine smile at their guests.

She had not been prepared however for having a discussion about Uma. But here she was, sipping sickeningly sweet tea from a cup she was sure cost more than her entire wardrobe, sitting across of King Eric and Queen Ariel from the nearby kingdom. She nearly jumped when the red headed queen rested her hand on her shoulder.

“My dear we really cannot thank you enough for saving us all from that sea witch’s daughter,” Ariel began, and Mal stiffened as she bit her tongue. “Her mother always wanted what other people had, so I cannot say I’m very surprised her daughter turned out the same way. Really, you were quite brave.”

Mal could feel herself getting worked up and looked down to avoid her eyes glowing green at anyone. Beside her, King Ben was engaged with King Eric about an alliance that would allow Auradon’s royal navy broader access to the Strait of Ursula in the search for Uma.

She couldn’t deny that Uma had always had a burning desire for something more, but she would be lying if she said that they weren’t all like that. Aching for something more than being their parent’s personal servants and punching bags. Ursula was just as cruel a parent as any of them on the Isle. Uma and herself are only different in that Mal had been brought to Auradon first; had things been reversed, Mal knew she would be just as angry and vengeful as Uma is about the hand life had dealt her.

Uma, like herself, had been at her mother’s beck and call all her life. A constant voice in her ear telling her that she would never be anything more than a villain, would never be worthy of a life different or better than the one they were forced to live of thievery and crime. So to be left behind while Mal was given a chance, it was just one more stone Ursula could throw at her daughter’s self worth.

_You know nothing of Uma. Nothing._

But Mal just smiled and replied, “It was really the only right thing to do.”

Approval lit Ariel’s kind eyes and turned the corners of her lips up into a smile as she turned her attention back to what her husband and Ben were saying.

_I might as well be their trained circus animal._

Mal took a large sip of the tea to wash the bad taste in her mouth, feeling like a prop on Ben’s arm to show that he had former villain approval. She secretly fantasized about Ariel having her voice stolen again so that she couldn’t talk about things she didn’t understand.

_At least I’m no fish out of water._

She nearly rocketed out of her seat as they said their goodbyes, eager to be back on campus and finding somewhere to retreat to with Evie. She nearly left immediately but Ben caught her arm and anchored her to the ground next to him as they waved their guests goodbye from the castle steps.

“I saw that.” He stated as he led her to the limo back to campus.

“What?”

“Your eyes, Mal. Ariel said something to upset you and you immediately went all glowing green monster.”

They entered the limo and settled in, Mal too upset and annoyed to say anything.

“Look, all I’m saying is that you don’t have to change overnight but I still need you to be on your best behavior, alright?”

“Yes, father,” Mal taunted.

Ben tossed his crown on the seat next to him and put his arm around her. “Oh come on Mal don’t do that. I just want what’s best for us.”

_Yeah where have I heard that before….oh right my mother_

“Besides, you’re still always gonna be my bad girl.”

She smiled and leaned into his shoulder, but Mal’ stomach churned as she felt more conflicted about the situation. She felt like everything was just running in circles. She didn’t have to change, but she did. She could be herself, but only if herself was composed and never spoke her mind. She could be part Auradon and part Isle, except that she had to deny everyone and everything that made her herself from her past. She didn’t have to change all at once, but there was still a deadline to meet hanging over her head like a death sentence.

_Maybe that’s all I am to him?  His “bad girl” project. Anyone can slay a dragon, but who can say they’ve tamed one?_

They sat in silence for a moment, but it was quickly broken by Ben once more.

“So, you never officially agreed to wear my ring again,” he started coolly, flashing a charming smile down at her as he reached into his pocket to pull it out.

The intricate golden band shone brilliantly between the two. A tense anticipation hung in the air, and while she knew what Ben expected her to do she wasn’t entirely sure if she could.

“Ben, listen I-“

“If it’s about the kiss last night between you and Evie I’m not mad, okay? I really don’t care because I knew shes you’re best friend and I’m the only guy in your life.”

“Well, I really just-“

“This is only the first step of many before you become by queen.”

“Ben! Please! Stop. Talking!”

Mal threw her hands up in exasperation. Ben fell silent and looked at her almost as though he were frightened for a moment. She took a moment to catch her breath, feeling her chest and face flushing with heat.

“I’m sorry I just. Ben I’m barely seventeen!” She began. “I just moved here early this past spring. We’ve only dated for maybe 4 of those months. And now you’re talking about making me your queen. I just- Ben it’s a lot. I know it makes you sad to hear about how I grew up but it’s how I got to be the person I am. And it still affects me! You’re asking a girl who wakes up screaming from nightmares about her own mother to commit to you for the rest of her life right now!”

Ben was looking down at the ring he was fiddling with in his lap.

“Look, I just. This is all so much Ben. The fussing over me all the time, the gifts, the ring.” She took his hands in hers. “I want to try this. I do. But please, just. Know that I need some time. And that sometimes I’m not going to be okay, and sometimes I’m going to be mean or snap. I just need time. And some time away from the spotlight?”

Ben sighed but smiled gently, squeezing her hands back. “I understand. I’m sorry I put that pressure on you.”

Mal hesitated for a moment, seeing the hurt in his eyes, but he shook it off a moment later and she returned his smile. She knew that while he may want her to be ready right now, he would never force her into anything. There was silence once more, but this time a silence that was soothing, broken only by a quiet query from Ben.

“…Can I still buy you chocolate strawberries?”

“I’d be more upset if you didn’t!”

* * *

 

The echo of Evie’s heels bounced off the stone floor of the corridor to the dining hall. Usually the sound is satisfying to her, the resounding click announcing her arrival anywhere and making sure she never went unnoticed. In this moment though the sound was hollow, echoing back as a reminder of how very alone she felt in this moment.

Doug was her friend, one of her best friends since her move here, but as time went on she realized he was no more than that to her: a friend. She knew he had a flame burning for her since the moment they met, but what had started as her using him to help her gain the upper hand in the classroom evolved into something she held to be far more valuable than high marks in her classes: her first genuine Auradon friend.

The irony of him being the son of one of Snow White’s best friends and her the daughter of the Evil Queen was not lost on either of them; in fact it became one of their biggest inside jokes. And while she didn’t think that fanning the flames of his crush would do much harm, now she knew that she was going to have to break his heart and potentially lose a good friend to her.

She paused a moment at the wooden door of the dining hall to steady her breathing. Evie knew herself to be emotional and easily worked up about things but she couldn’t walk into a room teary eyed; she heard her mother’s voice overpowering her own and reminder her that only a fool cries in front of others. Her tears instantly dried back up as she gave into that voice and pushed the heavy door open, fully composed once again.

She strode confidently to where Doug was already waiting at their usual table by the window, and he waved eagerly for her to come and join him. His goofy smile made her heart warm, and she felt another pang in her chest.

“Glad to see you’re alive this morning!” Doug teased between bites of French toast.

“Ha ha very funny,” she taunted back. They both laughed and shared a glance, but the smile spreading across her face stopped short as she remembered.

_Fuck this is going to suck._

“Doug, I- theres something we need to talk about,” she began.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he leaned closer to give his full attention, “Okay. Do you want to grab food first and then talk? You must be hungry I’m sure.”

As though it could hear him, Evie’s stomach roared loudly, and she tried to muffle the sound with her purse. Even if she had wanted to eat right then, she was too nervous and upset to eat anything.

“No, its okay, I’ll be fine.”

“What is it Evie? You seem really…tense,” Doug pressed.

“Doug, I- we-,” she sighed and composed herself before continuing. “You’ve been nothing but kind, and helpful, and loyal to me since I moved here. And I want you to know that I value our friendship more than anything.”

Doug was nodding along, prompting her to keep going, “Okay. But?”

“But that’s all this is to me. A friendship. You’re my best friend here in Auradon besides Mal and the other VKs. You know that. And I couldn’t have done what I’ve done these past few months without you.”

He was silent for a moment, a moment that seemed to stretch on forever to Evie and ignite every last fear in her body as she waited for his response.

“Is this about you kissing Mal last night?”

“What? No, I-“ Sudden realization. “Wait, what?”

“I saw it last night. You kissed Mal. She practically had to pull you off of her.”

“No, no, no you must have seen wrong. Mal would’ve told me. She would have told me if something like that happened.”

Before she could protest further, Doug pulled up a blurry photo of him and a few others taking a drunken selfie, but in the background was two people kissing. The purple and blue heads were unmistakable.

_What have I done? And Mal…how could she not tell me?_

Doug just shook his head and half smiled. “I knew you guys were close but…” He paused. “Evie if I’m being honest myself, seeing you two last night made me realize that I didn’t feel that way about you either. There was no jealousy, no shock. Just…nothing.”

A confusing mixture of relief, shock, and hurt was flooding Evie’s body. Doug could see the turmoil on her face and offered her some water, which she politely declined.

“Evie, maybe she just didn’t tell you because she didn’t want to hurt your feelings, or make you feel embarrassed. Have you considered that?” Even through all of this, Doug was still trying to be there for Evie through this.

“Yeah. Maybe you’re right,” she stated, emotionless. “So…can we still be friends at the very least?”

“Evie I’m not going anywhere, I can promise that at least.”

“Did someone say ‘friends’?”

They both looked up to see Jay, Carlos, Jane, and Lonnie approaching their table with full trays of food. Evie noticed the way Doug looked down nervously when Jane sat near him that he had found a new girl to crush on. Evie caught his eye and smirked knowingly; she made a mental note to give Doug some pointers on talking to her, and to also talk to Carlos later about using Jane has his beard when it was obvious he was in love with Jay.

As the group settled into friendly chatter, Evie could feel her insides churning with fear and something else she couldn’t put her finger on. She had kissed Mal; who else knew? What was she thinking, kissing her best friend who she doesn’t have any feelings for at all? But also, why had Mal not told her?

Leaving the table and her now ex behind, she felt more hurt by everything than she had anticipated. She had thought she was going to leave having broken someone’s heart, but now she left with a friend and information that left her feeling betrayed by the one person she felt like she could always trust. All the while she could hear her mother’s voice unforgiving and cold, berating her for her foolishness.

_Stupid, stupid girl._

The only thing accompanying her back to her dorm room was yet again the echo of her heels. The sound was maddening, and before she had even reached the door she had ripped the heels off her feet. When she reached her room, she threw them angrily in the corner as she slumped against the door and let a sob escape.

She knew that after later that night, things couldn’t just go back to being the same.


	4. Sobriety

Back in their dorm room, Evie was going through her closet and drawers, organizing her desk, pretty much doing any sort of cleaning or organizing she could physically while trying to do the same to all the thoughts she was having. By the time Mal entered the room with a dramatic flourish through the door and a huge huff, Evie had reorganized the entire room and dusted. Twice.

Evie watched Mal walk in and felt her face and chest flush red with what she was assuming to be anger and jealousy. She bit her tongue though and waited while Mal took a moment for herself to change into something more comfortable, this time in the form of black leggings and a purple tee shirt. She kicked off the purple heels she had worn and settled onto her bed.

“You know what, E? Royalty is turning out to be a royal pain in the ass,” she joked dryly.

Evie played along, scrolling through her phone while replying. “I’m guessing it wasn’t your cup of tea?”

She was met with a projectile pillow being launched at her from across the room. “Ha ha, nice pun,” Mal bantered back, eyes narrowed at her friend. She was about to launch into a play by play of her day when she noticed that Evie seemed rigid, jaw tense, and eyes glued to her phone. She felt a pit in her stomach realizing that Evie hadn’t forgotten her promise she made to talk later.

“Hey, E, what’s wrong?” Mal sat up on her bed and braced herself.

Finally setting her phone down, Evie looked at her friend. Mal could see that she had been crying because she had on no eye makeup, and she only removed it that early in the evening if she had something she was upset about.

 Looking at her friend now, Mal thought she looked rather small, sitting underneath the canopy of her bed and reminding her of when they used to make forts out of tattered cloth they stole in their hangout on the Isle.

“A lot of things actually,” Evie said after a long pause, brown eyes dropping once more to look at her hands in her lap. “I broke up with Doug. It was fine, that’s not what I’m upset about. But I do have something to tell you.”

_She has to know._

“Mal, I think I have feelings-“

_Here it comes_

“…for Ben.”

_Wait what the fuck?_

“Wait hold on, I’m sorry but I think maybe I didn’t hear that right,” Mal was flustered, her words coming out fast. “What did you just say?”

Evie inched to the edge of her bed to face her furious friend, guilt written in every feature on her face as she continued pleading her case, “I don’t know when it happened, I just see you guys and I can feel myself getting so jealous-“

“You’re really telling me that you have feelings for Ben right now.”

“--but I didn’t mean for this to happen you have to believe me!”

Now Mal was back on her feet, emotions welling up inside of her. Her hands were balled into fists as her nails dug into the skin of her palms. This was not the conversation she was prepared to have, and after everything that had happened this felt like the last straw. She began pacing as Evie continued, now with tears in her eyes.

“Mal how could I not? I mean he’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of since I was a kid and then when we were on the Isle—“

Mal stopped pacing and stood to face her friend now, eyes flaring a dangerous green. “What about the Isle Evie? Hm?” she asked bitingly.

Evie looked at her friend for a moment with fear. Those eyes have never been aimed at her before and it hurt like she was struck with a poison arrow. She was not afraid of much, but this was new. Still she bit back the rising tide of fear in her and looked Mal in the eyes, regardless of if her voice wavered.

“There was…chemistry. I don’t know how to explain it Mal but it was there. We were looking for you, but there was flirting and—“

“You mean you were flirting.”

“Sure, Mal, whatever makes you feel better. But my point is there was _something_ and I cannot deny that. Ask him too, go ahead, I’m sure he knows what I’m talking about.”

Now that things were starting to make sense, Mal began to fire words back at Evie.

 “You couldn’t just be happy for me, of course!” she scoffed.

“I wanted to be, Mal! You’re my best friend of course I want to be happy for you but I—I don’t know this just _happened_ and I didn’t want it to! I don’t want to feel like this!”

That only added more ammunition to Mal’s words as she continued, her voice booming with force and getting louder as she went on.

“Of course it ‘just happened,’ but this isn’t some fairytale case of star-crossed lovers, E. But of course I don’t know what I expected from you!”

“Mal, please!”

“All you’ve ever wanted was a perfect prince and your ‘happily ever after.’ And since you couldn’t have one of your own you were going to steal mine for yourself!”

“That’s not it at all, just please listen to me!”

“I should have expected this. You can barely contain yourself around princes. What made me think you could resist a king?”

“M, you’re my best friend, I couldn’t just keep this from you!”

Mal was no longer shocked or even hurt, but she was angry. And in the moment she did what she knew how to do best, and that was to strike a blow so low she was sure to come out on top.

“I should have known better. You’re just like your mother!”

The words hung in the space between them, seeming to fill up the entire room with their weight. They both fell silent, holding their breath for a moment as the realization hit the both of them.

Mal was the first to realize what she had done, the realization coming only a moment too late as the words fell off her tongue drenched in venom.

_Shit, no no no I take it back that’s not what I meant_

Her eyes grew wide as she reached toward her friend almost as if she could catch the words before they travelled any further, but by that time it had finally registered with Evie who motioned to keep away.

Now Evie rose to her feet, standing a few inches taller than her counterpart. Her heart felt like it had been pierced and was bleeding after having the arrow being loosed from the mouth of the one person she trusted most. She had tears in her eyes, and her voice faltered as she spoke, but she did not break eye contact.

“At least _I_ don’t keep secrets from my best friend.” When she received nothing in response but a blank and regretful stare, she grew angry. “I came clean. I owned up to this because you’re my best friend and I didn’t want to keep something from you. But I had to find out from Doug of all people that we kissed. Do you realize how humiliating that is?”

Mal couldn’t reply. She was frozen and wavering back and forth between anger and her guilt, but she finally quietly managed, “I should have told you. I’m sorry.”

As Mal’s anger quickly died to embers, Evie’s was slowly growing. She took a step forward towards her friend, and though her eyes had no otherworldly glow Mal was sure that this was what people meant when they said if looks could kill. Mal could count on one hand how many times she cried in front of another person, but after this moment she could no longer say that was true.

“I trusted you to be my best friend. I was ready to stay on the Isle with you! And you were ready to keep this from me for…how long? Were you just hoping I would never bring it up?” Her voice echoed deep throughout the room, but she paused suddenly feeling self-conscious and very small. She dropped her eyes to the floor as she continued quietly, “Mal, why? Why did I do that? And did anything else happen?”

“Oh, Evie no I swear nothing else happened. After Ben saw us I-“

“Wait _Ben_ saw us?”

“Yeah but he’s not upset, he—well, it doesn’t really matter what he said because it’s irrelevant. But after that I took us home. You got on the back of my mo-ped and I took us back to the room. You were…well, flirty but I just ignored it and got you to go to bed.”

Evie slumped back down on her bed with her head in her hands. Mal did similarly on her own bed. Both girls sighed in unison and took a moment for themselves. Both were hurting, and both carried guilt, but more than anything they were conflicted. The only person they wanted to talk to about the hurt in their hearts was each other, but now they were the source of the pain.

Mal was chewing on her bottom lip, thinking about soft and alcohol laden pink lips from last night. But as she rubbed her hands she thought of the strong and sturdy hands of a royal, holding her own hands in their protection. She stole a glance at the blue haired mess on the opposite bed, ready to break the silence and ask for forgiveness and put it past them; she didn’t want to be without Evie throughout this.

Before she could say anything, Evie spoke up. “Mal I think I just. Need some space from all of this,” she said, and then more quietly, “From you. From us.”

Mal hid the surprise and panic in her and replied, “I was going to say the same thing. I think we just need some space for a little. I’ll um. I’ll stay at Lonnie’s place for a few nights.”

“No, Mal, you don’t have to leave, I can leave,” Evie began to protest, but Mal shook her head.

“No really,” she insisted, a forced smile plastered on her face. “I don’t mind, it’ll be fine.”

Mal was already in the process of packing a few things into a bag, trying to grab what she thought she would need but tears were blurring her vision and she mostly was just hoping she could put together a semi decent outfit out of what she was blindly grabbing.

_I’ve ruined everything, I was way too hard on her she didn’t deserve that. I’m a terrible friend_

“Mal? I- I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Me too, princess. Me too,” she replied with a melancholy smile. As she reached the door she turned to look over her shoulder at her friend. “Evil dreams, E. I’ll see you around.”

* * *

As the door clicked shut, Evie curled up on her side and tried to ignore the urge building in the back of her mind. But the feeling continued to hound her until she obliged, walking almost out of her own free will to the bathroom where she stared into the bowl of the toilet and forced herself to heave. When the feeling subsided she stared herself in the mirror as she allowed the cold water to run over her hands. She rinsed her face and savored the coldness on her skin.

Evie entered the bedroom once more and laid down to sleep, but the room felt colder somehow without another body to share the space. She brushed the thought away and pulled her covers tighter around herself. But sleep did not come.

She was trying to rationalize her actions, why she kissed Mal. But thinking about it somehow made it more frustrating and confusing. She could feel herself getting worked up as tears welled in her eyes. After tossing for a few hours and repeatedly checking her phone for…well. She wasn’t quite sure why she was waiting for a text from Mal but she still checked every few minutes.

Finally she couldn’t take it anymore and turned her phone off. She reached into a box under her bed and pulled out some small vials of potions, hidden in a spare sock. She took a small sip of one labeled ‘Sleep’ and soon after found herself yawning herself into a steady slumber.

* * *

Mal took a shaky breath on the other side of the door and walked for her friend’s room. She knew Jordan’s half of the room was essentially a free space for anyone who needed a bed since she spent most of the time in her lamp, and Lonnie wouldn’t ask too many questions if she asked to stay for a few days.

Lonnie answered her door a few moments after Mal’s knocking and found a teary-eyed Mal standing in her doorway. She let her in without hesitation, helping grab her bags from her. Mal sat on the vacant bed, and Lonnie brought her a glass of water which she took gratefully.

“You don’t have to talk about it unless you want to,” she promised. “Stay as long as you need to.”

“Thanks. I just need to stay here a few days.”

_I hope_

Lonnie left her to herself after that, something she was incredibly thankful for. Mal remained awake most of that night, thinking about Ben. And Evie. And Ben and Evie. And Uma. And Ben and Uma. And Ben and herself. She kicked herself for not speaking up sooner, or asking to stay and talk things out. She checked her phone numerous times for a message from Evie asking her to come back, but she gave up waiting and forced herself to try and sleep.

But that night she dreamed of swaying hips, ruby red lips, and blue hair.

 


	5. The Cure for a Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i'm so sorry i went back to college and got slammed with work really fast, please accept this chapter as an apology

It had been five days since their fight. Well. Five days, thirteen hours and thirty-seven minutes according to what Evie read on the screen of her phone as she checked her phone for a message from Mal out of habit. That is four days, thirteen hours and thirty-seven minutes that they had gone without any run-ins, conversations or even a single word in a text.

But it wasn’t like Evie was counting or anything.

Evie was flipping through pages of her honors chemistry book in the dining hall, burying herself in her studies. She was still proud of the fact that she had studied her way into an honors class and wore it like a badge of honor, a testament to the fact that she could be more than pretty face or a problem child.

Chemistry at least made sense to her right now. It was something concrete, right or wrong, and had a clear answer and solution. That kind of certainty gave Evie some comfort when everything else has seemed so chaotic. But she had to admit all the equations were starting to give her a headache.

She and Doug had agreed to continue their study and tutor sessions for the time, but other than that she had kept to herself for the most part, except for a brief interrogation from Carlos. When she refused to divulge any details, he recognized that it must be a really tense situation, and offered a shoulder for her to cry on, which she gladly accepted for the moment.

 She was in the middle of pushing around the salad she had grabbed for lunch with her fork, having barely touched it, when Ben slid smoothly into the seat across from her and forcing her to peel her eyes away from the book in front of her. As her stomach sank with dread, she stopped pretending as though she were going to eat the salad and looked up at the young monarch smiling charmingly at her.

“No, I won’t do your chemistry homework for you. Whatever Chad told you is a lie,” she warned bitingly to start with, mentally pleading with the universe that he would just walk away and she wouldn’t have to face him.

“What? No, Evie that’s not-“ he stuttered, thrown off guard slightly by the biting tone of her voice. “I wanted to talk to you about the Isle.”

Her stomach felt like it had bottomed out as the words hit her ears, and she must have turned pale because Ben’s eyebrows furrowed with concern. Still, she felt guilty as she recognized the flutter in her stomach at the implication.

“What about the Isle?” Evie prompted neutrally, looking for more context before she decided how she should act.

Ben looked at her quizzically. “You know, like. Bringing new kids over. I wanted you to help me with that? I’ve already arranged to have your Dizzy come over and enroll for next semester but I wanted your help with others.”

Evie felt her heart restart and realized she had barely taken a breath waiting in anticipation of what she thought was going to be a very different conversation. Still, she bit back the little disappointment she felt as she realized he wasn’t talking about them.

The mention of Dizzy’s name caught her attention immediately though, and she shut her book with a loud thump to give him her full attention.

“How can I help?” she asked eagerly, leaning forward. The faces of the two children trying to steal enough money for a meal from her when they were there last. She still remembered the look of desperation in their eyes and how familiar a feeling it was.

 His eyes locked with hers in such a genuine way she was worried she was literally swooning, and then felt an instant stab of guilt.

“Well,” Ben began as he leaned forward in his seat to mirror Evie, “I need someone to be a representative to the council. Gather information, create profiles on the children to be presented to a council for a decision. Plead their case I suppose. And I figured that the one person who should have the most say should be someone already from the Isle. I know you already wanted to help, so I couldn’t think of anyone better for the position.”

A rush of heat blossomed across her cheeks and she tucked a small strand of blue hair behind her ear while laughing nervously. While she tended to talk a lot of talk about being “the fairest” and maintaining that image through her appearance, compliments were still something she was getting used to and she couldn’t help but be flustered when she received them. And Ben, with his big gentle brown eyes, seemed to know and smiled back at her reassuringly.

“Well I mean, who could say no to royalty, right?” she purred.

_Wait am I flirting? With him? Oh god whats wrong with me that’s still Mal’s boyfriend._

“I’d like to start tomorrow if you can. This won’t be a very easy thing to do, and will require a lot of extra hours. Are you okay with that?” he cautioned.

“Couldn’t think of a better way to spend my day.”

_Evie stop it what the fuck_

“And if we have some extra time, maybe we could work some chemistry out?” he added with an innocent smile.

Evie almost had a heart attack right then and there until she realized he was tapping his fingers on the cover of her textbook, and she rolled her eyes at him.

The two dissolved into enthusiastic conversation as they gushed to each other about ideas and excitement for their new project together. The sound of their excitement and laughter carried through the room to Mal, who was sitting with the others trying hard but failing not to eavesdrop. The sight of Evie and Ben laughing together like that was a hard thing to distract herself from and she began fanning her jealousy once more as she listened to how easily Evie talked politics and ideas with Ben.

And moreover at the way that Ben leaned in close when they talked. The way he used to when they first started talking and Ben couldn’t get enough of her. Every little movement they made registered in Mal’s mind, and she found herself also pushing around the rest of her food on her plate, suddenly with no appetite. She clenched her jaw and pushed the plate away from her.

Evie was a princess through and through. There was no denying it. Perhaps rough around the edges, but still a princess. The ease with which she carried on such a genuine conversation about politics and policy with him was such a stark contrast to the way she herself ever could try and fake. From Evie’s upright proper posture, graceful and delicate gestures, and regal way she carried herself, she fit so seamlessly into Ben’s image of the perfect princess Mal had been trying to achieve. And she didn’t even have to try.

_What if Evie was right? She really is perfect for him._

She knew she had withdrawn from Ben for the past few days. She had withdrawn from everyone really. Much to the annoyance of Carlos and the relief of Jay. But everyone had mostly been too afraid to press her for any information, afraid to provoke the dragon guarding its hoard of emotions.

It had given her a lot of time for reflection. Reflection on herself, her life, her mother, her feelings for Ben. And her friendship with Evie. She was starting to be able to put things in perspective, who she is and who she most definitely is not. A few days back in Auradon had not changed who she was when she left. And watching the two together, while painful, reminded her of what it was she knew was true, no matter how hard she had been fighting against it.

Pulling out her phone, she sent Ben a message asking if they could talk that night, and put it down immediately to avoid the feeling of dread brewing in her chest. She rejoined the conversation she was having with her friends, which had apparently turned to a heated debate over what was the best flavor of ice cream they had tried.

“You guys are all wrong, it’s definitely mint chip.”

 

* * *

 

Mal was walking back to Lonnie and Jordan’s room later that night when the sound of hushed voices drew her attention down the hall to where Ben had walked Evie to their dorm room. The way her stomach sank as he gave her a lingering hug, the kind she had grown so accustomed to, made her face flush.  

She watched Evie turn and walk away, and she felt disappointment settle over her. It only confused her more when she looked back to Ben and the flutter in her heart quieted rather than quickened. But now she felt more secure in the decision she had made, and while it would be one of the hardest things she has ever done, she also knew it was the only right thing to do.

She hadn’t been sure if it was all in her head, if all these small things were just normal and she was reading further into them looking for trouble. If she was just missing her best friend more than her boyfriend after their first real fight. If she was jealous of Evie, or of Ben. She glanced down at her phone screen, hoping for a response from Ben to a message she had sent hours earlier. But the time stamp stared back at her, telling her it was almost past curfew.

She unlocked the screen and typed a quick message out to Lonnie

                _Hey, I think I’m going to go back to my own room tonight…thank you. For everything._

After she hit send she knew there was no turning back, and Mal took a deep breath before forcing her feet towards Ben, calling his name as she got closer. He turned, surprised, but still looked happy to see her regardless.

“You didn’t answer my message,” Mal stated rather than asked, meeting him as they slowly meandered down the hall.

“Yeah, I’m sorry my phone has been in my room all day so if you sent me a message I definitely didn’t get it,” he responded as he draped his arm over her shoulder to pull her into his side. “What did you say?”

Mal paused and could feel her heart thundering in her chest as she fought for the courage to form words. Finally after a pause she asked, “Can we talk? I just- there’s a lot I need to say and some things I need to understand. Can we go somewhere?”

Under his arm she could feel him stiffen but he didn’t immediately freak out so she was counting that as a minor victory. He replied as coolly as he could, “We can go back to my dorm. Chad is with Audra tonight I think.”

Ben unlocked the door of his room a few moments later and motioned towards his bed to sit on. When Mal only stared at the floor for a long while, he lifted her chin to face him and studied her face.

“You’re worried. You only get that furrowed eyebrow look when you’re reading or worried,” he commented, trying to initiate the conversation. “What’s going on?”

Mal could feel herself starting to tear up but fought it back; what she had to say was far too important to be eclipsed by teary eyes and a quivering lip.

_I am so sorry Ben I am so so sorry_

“Ben can you tell me about what happened on the Isle?”

“Well I was an asshole and came to convince you to leave and then managed to get myself kidnapped and accomplish nothing-“

“No, not that. I know what happened. What I mean is…”

_Here goes nothin’_

“What happened between you and Evie? Ben I need you to tell me if there was anything, even a little bit, between you two.”

She studied his face looking for any sign of complete ignorance to what she could be referring to, but as she saw him working out what to say she already knew his answer.

“I mean, nothing _happened_. Evie was who told me you had left, and who helped me. She brought me to the Isle., showed me where to find you. She even picked out my outfit and tried teaching me how to blend in, though I guess I failed at that.”

Mal could see the guilt he felt on his face, and she knew there was more to the story than that. But, true to his nature, he didn’t keep it from her, and continued to speak.

“Mal, I…I suppose it would be lying to say I didn’t find her attractive. And I had to trust her a lot to even go with her or let her help me. And Evie, she’s…well, she’s Evie. She’s magnetic. And I think maybe I fed into her normal flirtation a bit more than usual but I didn’t think anything of it. I was there to get you Mal! But I just don’t want to keep anything from you. Is that why Eve and you have been fighting this week?”

He got more frantic as he spoke, but Mal only became more still as she listened to Ben speak. She had prepared herself for this answer, even expected it. And more than that she understood, and because of that she could not bring herself to be upset.

_She was right_

“Thank you for being honest with me,” she started, and Ben watched her carefully hoping that her calmness as she spoke was a good thing and not something to fear. “But now I need to honest with you too Ben.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighed and rubbed at her temples, a headache pulsing away in her brain as she continued, “Ben, nothing has changed since I ran away to the Isle. I didn’t leave and come back suddenly tamed after having a momentary identity crisis. I’m still Mal from the Isle, and you’re still charming Auradon royalty. And that is who we always are going to be.”

He started to interrupt but Mal shot him a warning look. “Please I just. Let me just speak and say everything I have to say. After that you can say whatever you want but please just let me say this.”

He nodded and pulled back to sit and face her, giving her his full attention.

“Ben, I hate being in the spotlight. I hate the Cotillion dresses and the diplomatic dinners and meetings. I hate biting my tongue because it’s so important I make a good impression for the good of the entire kingdom! That is way too much pressure for me to handle right now. I hate the policy and the etiquette and having to be this fake persona every single time I go anywhere with you. I had to literally physically fight two people, people who were important to me, to prove that I was worth a chance. And a stained glass window isn’t going to change the way people talk to me like the people I’ve loved aren’t living breathing people. The only reason they don’t see me as that is because I’ve saved their asses. Twice.”

Mal looked down at her hands as she nervously fiddled with the zipper on her jacket. She thought of Uma and of her mother as she continued. “It’s barely even been a week since going back to the Isle. And I went back to the Isle because I lost a bit of myself for a while. It cost me a lot to get it back, and I’m not going to keep letting other people and myself try and weed it out of myself. A week back here hasn’t changed how I felt before.”

She looked back up at Ben to see him nodding solemnly. Ben’s eyes met hers and she almost couldn’t hold herself together when she saw his eyes starting to glisten as they welled with tears. She couldn’t control the tears now as they streamed down her own cheeks. But she pressed on, and they both knew what had to be next.

“I think that’s why I couldn’t let myself take your ring again. Because part of me knew this wasn’t working and wasn’t going to work, no matter how much I wanted it to. I took it off to protect you, because I thought it was the right thing to do. And I can’t put it back on now because I have to protect myself, because now I know it was the right thing to do.”

She reached out to take his hands in hers. “Ben you are _the_ kindest person I know. Like. It’s almost disgusting how nice you are all the time. To everyone. To me. You were the first person to believe in me, to believe that I was more than a villain. And Ben, I do love you. I do. I think you are one of the best people in Auradon and I am so happy to have been a part of your life. But I just know that this isn’t working for me and I have to do what is best for me. And I want you to have a chance to be happy without me too. And if that happens to be with Evie, then Ben I want you to have that. I want you to have your happily ever after. I just don’t think that’s going to be with me.”

She pulled her hands away and watched him, waiting for any kind of response. A single tear rolled down his cheek and she wanted so badly to wipe it away but knew that wasn’t her place anymore to do so. And while part of her felt like she had to be the cruelest person in the world to do this to him, another part of her felt like she could finally breathe freely for the first time in a very long time.

_Please just say something_

 After what felt like hours of sitting in silence, Ben sat upright and looked her in the eyes once more. “I wish things were different, but I do understand. And if this is what you want then I won’t stop you from leaving,” he told her, his voice gentle but tinged with sadness. “I’m not mad, just sad that I know there’s nothing more I can do. But you can always come to me for anything, and I’m hoping we can still be friends?”

Through her tears, Mal nodded emphatically and finally a small sob came through. They smiled at each other sadly before breaking the awkward distance between them to embrace in a warm and caring hug.

They lingered there for a moment longer before Mal pulled away, rising from the bed to her feet. “I should go. It’s past curfew. And I’ve kinda got a best friend to make up with.”

* * *

 

A knock at the door caught Evie's attention as she was getting ready for bed.

_Who the hell is knocking this late?_

Annoyed, Evie opened the door and stood there dumbfounded, perfect pink lips parted slightly and her eyes filled with worry as she studied the mess of a girl standing in front of her. Mal, always so held together, was standing there with teary eyes looking like she was moments from crumpling. It was a look Evie had never seen on her friend, not even on the Isle, and it broke her heart.

“Hey Princess,” Mal said, trying to feign their sarcastic banter but the way her voice cracked told a different story.

Before Mal really could even finish her sentence, Evie was enveloping her in the biggest hug she could muster and shut the door behind them. Mal in return clung to her best friend as though she were the only thing keeping her tethered to the ground.

Her warmth, her familiar scent, the way Evie held her so close and so tightly to herself broke down the composure Mal had maintained, and she allowed a sob to shake her body. Evie only held her closer and combed her fingers through her purple hair to comfort her. They remained like this for a few moments while Mal let her emotions spill out onto her best friend’s shoulders.

“I broke up with Ben,” Mal confessed once she could finally form words well enough to be understood.

Guilt washed over Evie’s body like a wave.

  _This is all my fault_

As though Mal had read Evie’s mind, she quickly followed with, “It was meant to happen. We were just too different. You didn’t do anything, this was my own decision. For me.”

The two sat on Evie’s bed while Mal went on to explain everything. Evie listened intently, tracing comforting lines and circles across Mal’s back as she explained how everything finally came into perspective for her. When she finally finished her story, Evie delicately wiped away Mal’s tears with her thumb and held her closely once more

When the separated, Evie surveyed her friend’s face and smiled. Puffy, red eyes had done nothing to hide how beautiful she was. And while she couldn’t entirely shake the feeling that she had been a catalyst for the situation, she was sure that Mal was one of the few people she wanted to protect. This damage had already been done, and now she wanted nothing more than to make things just a little less painful.

“How about we skip classes tomorrow. Mint chip ice cream on me?” Evie asked, hoping to cheer up her friend even a little bit.

Mal smiled genuinely this time and Evie saw a little bit of a sparkle return to her green eyes.

“Please.”


End file.
